


The Stars (And You) Make It So Easy To Fall Asleep

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fidgeting, Grassy fields, M/M, looking up at the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: When Logan is fidgeting too much and can’t relax, he goes to the other most fidgety side for help. Remus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	The Stars (And You) Make It So Easy To Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a vent fic because I got really fidgety and I love Intrulogical so a comfort fic was born. They probably aren’t exactly in character but I tried. 
> 
> I don’t think there’s any trigger warnings besides frustration and fidgeting, but if you think of any let me know so I can include them. 
> 
> From the prompt, “anything your heart desires.”

Logan hasn't told anyone yet, but he fidgets quite often. Sometimes it's simple, like tapping a pen against his leg repeatedly. Other times, he shakes out his legs rapidly and never knows when he’ll stop. 

Logan isn't sure why he does this. Most times, he reasons that he has too much going on in his mind, and he has to release his energy somehow. Other times, Logan wonders if there was something else going on.  


But he pushes away that thought. He knows he has no feelings. So there isn't a point in thinking anything otherwise. And either way, he's too busy. He has to help Thomas. 

But one night, the urge to fidget won't go away. He shakes out his legs and hands, wiggles his hips, rubs his hands together, anything. Nothing works, nothing keeps him on task. He even exits out of his work and goes to a separate document to type random gibberish. Sometimes the sensation of typing and the clicking noises help him focus. But this time, not even that could help. 

Logan starts to panic, and the fidgeting gets faster. Eventually, he can't see the screen anymore. Tears are clouding his vision. He pushes his computer away, and everything gets worse.He can't think straight, and no one else would know what to do, right?

And then he remembers Remus. Remus is always bouncing on his toes, shifting weight, playing with his hands, _fidgeting_.

He would know what to do. 

Logan takes off his glasses and cleans them first before wiping away his tears and putting them back on. He blinks and slowly gets up, only shaking out his arms now, and walks over to Remus's door. Logan bites his tongue, trying to focus as he knocks. He shifts his weight and taps his hand on his thigh and waits. After a few seconds, Remus swings open the door, a big smile on his face.

"What do you need, wolverine?" He asks but pauses. His smile slips for a moment, a concerned look clouding his eyes. Then in a flash, it’s back up again as if it was never there in the first place. The only thing that reveals his emotions are his eyes, which still hold that same concerned look. 

Logan frowns, the thought of speaking sounds gross to him. So instead, he wraps his arms around himself and rubs them as if he's cold. Remus raises an eyebrow. 

"Are you cold?" He tries again. Logan shakes his head, shifting his weight back and forth. Remus hums. If Logan doesn't want to speak, then that's okay. He'll use yes or no questions instead. 

But first, he goes inside and retrieves an indigo and green fidget cube. He hands it to Logan with a smile. Logan lets go of his arms in favour of mashing the buttons on one of the sides. He looks up to give Remus a slight smile back as thanks. Then, Remus cautiously holds out his hand. 

"Can I touch your hand?" Logan hesitates before nodding. He shifts the cube in one hand, still hitting the buttons rapidly, and takes Remus's hand with the other. 

"We're going to see the imagination, okay? Shake your head or kick me or whatever if you don't want to." Logan only closes his eyes. Following his lead, Remus closes his own eyes and allows the warmth to engulf them. Logan pauses from fidgeting for a moment, taking in the green heat before it washes away. 

When the air grows colder, he opens his eyes and looks around. They're in a grassy field, the night sky high above them. A sensation of eyes on his skin sends goosebumps up his arms, but the space is oddly comforting. 

As Logan takes in everything, the tension eases from his shoulders. He starts to press the buttons on his fidget cube again, but it's slower this time. Logan begins wiggling though, and wonders for a brief moment if Remus finds him weird. Which is odd to think about since Remus once said he had a snake up his ass and fidgets all the time. But he can't help being self-conscious. 

He glances over to see if Remus is disgusted but only finds him giving him a fond look. Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Alrighty, nerd. What do you want to do? We'll do anything your heart desires." Remus winks. Logan hums, turning away to hide the heat rising to his cheeks. 

"Anything?" He asks softly. 

"Anything." 

"Can you, can we lay down and look at the stars? And can I have a blanket, please?" Remus nods, flopping down to lay on the ground. Logan sits next to him, a green and indigo blanket dropping onto his lap. He wraps it around himself, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers. The fidget cube lays forgotten on his stomach.  


He then falls back, so he can look up at the stars. He gently knocks his feet into each other over and over again as he does. The repeated movements help him focus. 

Remus watches him for a moment with a soft smile. He then turns to look at the sky and snaps his fingers, causing more stars and constellations to appear. None of it is accurate to the real world, but it's close enough. And so very beautiful. The stars spin slowly towards the left, keeping Logan's interest. It isn't logical at all, but he finds himself taking some relief in that. He doesn’t have to be logic here. He can just push that his thoughts of everything stressful aside for a moment to simply enjoy this. 

Getting bored, Remus starts exploding some of the stars silently. They burst into indigo and green sparkles, tickling Logan's nose as they fall on him. He giggles quietly and takes in everything around him. 

The air around them that seems to smell like freshly cut grass, rain, and a hint of garbage. The soft grass on Logan's skin, somehow tracing shapes on his back. The warmth of Remus next to him, a comforting presence. 

He wishes for a moment that life could always be like this. So, in a sleepy state, he decides to ask. 

"Hey, Remus?" Remus hums, which Logan takes as a lazy yes. "Can I stay here forever?" Remus seems to blink awake at that and stares at him for a long moment. 

"Yeah, anything your heart desires is yours." He murmurs, and for a moment, his eyes swirl with unknown emotions.

"Anything?" 

"Anything." Logan hums, remembering their earlier conversation. He's so glad he knocked on Remus's door. 

"Then, can you stay here too?" He asks hesitantly. Remus nods, eyes wide. 

With the last of his remaining energy, Logan moves to press their sides together. He looks up and gives him a small smile. Remus happily returns it and runs his hand through Logan's hair. They turn to look up at the stars again and watch them spin until they fall asleep, wrapped up in each other. 

And if this ends up happening more often, it's not like either of them are opposed. 


End file.
